Toi plus moi égale nous
by Didou367
Summary: Quand Mello s'agace d'expliquer sans cesse la même chose à Matt, il la réexplique une ultime fois d'une manière plus imagée. Et d'une manière beaucoup plus douce que le sont d'habitude les mathématiques, aussi sommaires fussent-elles.


**Titre : **Toi plus moi égale nous._  
_**Auteur/Artiste :** Didou367 ou Fuckin' goddess (sur LJ)._  
_**Couple :** Matt/Mello._  
_**Fandom : **Death Note._  
_**Rating :** K+ / PG._  
_**Thème :** #4_, _Toi et moi._  
_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Death Note appartiennent à Ohba et Obata._  
_**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) : **Comme vous le voyez, j'adopte une présentation plus organisée (Habitude que j'ai décidée de prendre en postant mes ficclets et OS dans la communauté des 30 Baisers). Ce n'est pas sûr que je m'y tienne mais je vais faire en sorte de. Ce ficclet est d'un ton assez tendre, enfantin, peut-être même complètement niais. Mais ça me tentait de tester d'écrire quelque chose avec des minis Mello et Matt (en effet, le premier a six ans dans ce ficclet, le second en a donc cinq) et je l'ai donc fait.

En espérant que vous apprécierez. Personnellement, je l'aime bien.

* * *

Dans une voûte céleste à la couleur maltaise dominante, l'astre du jour flamboyait d'un éclat minium, semblable à celui d'un feu impérieux se nourrissant, vorace, de tout le bois qu'il pouvait lécher de ses patibulaires flammes.  
Une partie de lui demeurait occultée par la terre, de telle façon qu'elle paraissait faire fusion avec celle-ci. Dans le même temps, on avait la troublante sensation que le soleil couchant allait s'étendre sur l'horizon en une couverture de lumière orangée.  
En ce ciel d'ambre sombre subsistaient quelques tâches mauvéines éparses, sorte d'euphémisme du noir grave de la nuit ; et azuréennes, réminiscences d'une journée allègre et sereine.  
Enfin, à cette palette céruléenne se joignaient les éclaboussures églantines qu'avait formées l'improbable mélange des deux premiers, mélange de l'heure diurne et de l'heure nocturne que l'on ne verrait jamais sous autre forme.

Un décor que l'on savait tous pour le moins inhabituel, donc. Et pourtant, deux petits garçons avaient décidé d'en faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur des choses beaucoup plus... mathématiques.

« Bon. Sept et huit, ça fait... ? »

Celui qui venait de poser cette question scruta de son regard corindon la mine songeuse de son ami. Ce dernier répondit après, d'un ton indolent :

« Je sais pas.  
-Comment ça, tu sais pas ? C'est super facile ! En plus, c'est des révisions tu devrais déjà savoir faire ça ! Allez, Matt ! »

Un sourire mutin fleurit sur les lèvres pâles du susnommé, en même temps que des paillettes de malice vinrent illuminer ses grandes prunelles smaragdin. En vérité, il n'avait guère de problème à faire des additions, que ce fussent celles que son compère lui donnait à résoudre ou des plus complexes, en bon petit génie qu'il était.  
Cependant, la voix aux tonalités hautaines d'un individu fat des connaissances qu'il tentât de transmettre – quoiqu'elle comportât quelques notes d'une impatience contrariée – de Mello semblait être à son oreille la plus tendre des caresses. Aussi, le reflet rutilant de l'astre bientôt assoupi dans la chevelure flavescente de celui-ci, telle une aura incendiaire, enchantait son regard d'enfant désillusionné. Et puis, il devait bien le reconnaître, faire tourner le blondin en bourrique sans qu'il s'en rendît compte l'ébaudissait au plus haut point.

« Dix et trois, ça fait... ?, réitéra le concerné bien qu'il n'eût aucun espoir quant à la possibilité d'une réponse autre que ''Je sais pas''. »

Et, en effet, il ne fut pas déçu.

« Je sais pas. »

Il passa une main dépitée dans les fils d'or soyeux qu'étaient ses cheveux puis se massa les temps d'une pression de doigts nerveuse.

« T'es fâché ?, constata plus qu'il ne demanda le rouquin.  
-Oui.  
-Tu sais, c'est pas grave si t'arrives pas à me faire comprendre, glissa t-il d'une voix nonchalante factice. »

Les sourcils blonds de son allocutaire se froncèrent de façon imperceptible à l'insulte implicite faite à son intelligence. Insinuer qu'il subsistait dans l'incapacité de faire entendre un principe aussi sommaire que celui des additions à quelqu'un – à un génie, de surcroît – était, bien sûr, une insulte à son intelligence – et à son ego déjà démesuré malgré son jeune âge.  
Et cela, son interlocuteur le savait pertinemment.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est juste que j'explique pas comme il faut. Je vais mieux expliquer.  
-C'est vraiment pas gr...  
-Chut ! »

Après quoi il réfléchit quelques instants, sous les iris aventurine amusés du rousseau. Ses propres iris, lazurite, brillèrent d'un éclat satisfait lorsqu'il trouva la manière parfaite – selon lui – de faciliter à son ami la compréhension des additions.

« Cinq et deux, ça fait sept parce qu'à cinq, tu rajoutes deux. C'est comme toi et moi, ça fait nous.  
-Quoi ?  
-Bah oui. Toi et moi, ça fait nous parce qu'à toi, tu rajoutes moi. »

Matt le scruta d'un air indescriptible, en proie à une profonde réflexion – ce qui demeurait bien rare, venant de lui.

« Dis Mello ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que toi et moi, ça fera toujours nous ?  
-Bah bien sûr, Mattie !, affirma avec une conviction implacable d'enfant le féru de cacao. »

Sur ces mots, le rouquemoute répondant au sobriquet de ''Mattie'' unit ses lèvres à celles de son compère en un baiser candide de chérubins.  
A la suite de quoi le blond lui offrit un sourire que sa dentition – à laquelle il manquait une incisive – ivoirienne rendit éblouissant – ce qui demeurait au moins aussi rare que les instants de profonde réflexion chez Matt.

« Treize et huit, ça fait... ?  
-Vingt-et-un. »


End file.
